fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderful Colourful
Wonderful Colourful (Wonderful Colourful Wonderful Colourful) is a group song sung by the voice actresses of Aihara Utau, Umino Hitomi, Amaterasu Kiyomi and Murasaki Kotone. It makes an appearance in the movie Pretty Cure All Stars: Yume no Stage! Minna no Tame no Uta! and in the attack Musical Maestro. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Tokubetsuna arigatō Watashitachi no uta o kiita hitonotame Watashitachi wa anata no shinsetsu-sa o wasurete inai Watashitachi wa towa ni utai tsudzuketai to omou Kyō o arigatō Mina wa watashitachi no uta o kiku tame ni shū makimashita Watashitachi ga mirai no kodomodearu koto o shiru tame Jijitsu wa subete ni wonderful colourful tsukuru |-|Kanji= 特別なありがとう 私達の歌を聞いた人のため 私達はあなたの親切さを忘れていない 私達は永久に歌い続けたいと思う 魔法の音楽、毎日虹色の日はである 私は「これは楽しいです！」であることを言いたいと思う 永遠の音楽、私達の中心は結合しました 私達は未来を作成する それは私の側にここにいるとき魔法 あなたの目を閉めなさいでプリキュア、ライブスタート！ 今日をありがとう 皆は私達の歌を聞くために集まきました 私達が未来の子供であることを知るため 事実はすべてにwonderful colourful作る |-|English= A special thank you For the one who listened to our song We won't forget your kindness We want to keep on singing forever Magically musical, every day is a rainbow-coloured day I want to say "This is fun!" Eternally musical, our hearts have united Together we create the future It's magic when you are here beside me Close your eyes, and Live Start!! Thank you for today Everyone has gathered to listen to our song To know that we are the children of the future The fact makes everything wonderful colourful Full |-|Romaji= Tokubetsuna arigatō Watashitachi no uta o kiita hitonotame Watashitachi wa anata no shinsetsu-sa o wasurete inai Watashitachi wa towa ni utai tsudzuketai to omou Kyō o arigatō Mina wa watashitachi no uta o kiku tame ni shū makimashita Watashitachi ga mirai no kodomodearu koto o shiru tame Jijitsu wa subete ni wonderful colourful tsukuru Kyō o arigatō Seimei no hana wa saki hajimete iru Kokoro wa issho, sekai wa bishō shite iru Watashitachi no seiyaku o wasurete inaito watashi ni yakusoku shi nasai Kyō o arigatō Watashitachi no uta o kiita hitonotame Watashitachi wa anata no shinsetsu-sa o wasurete inai Watashitachi wa towa ni utai tsudzuketai to omou |-|Kanji= 特別なありがとう 私達の歌を聞いた人のため 私達はあなたの親切さを忘れていない 私達は永久に歌い続けたいと思う 魔法の音楽、毎日虹色の日はである 私は「これは楽しいです！」であることを言いたいと思う 永遠の音楽、私達の中心は結合しました 私達は未来を作成する それは私の側にここにいるとき魔法 あなたの目を閉めなさいでプリキュア、ライブスタート！ 今日をありがとう 皆は私達の歌を聞くために集まきました 私達が未来の子供であることを知るため 事実はすべてにwonderful colourful作る 幸いの音楽、私達は明日の方に跳んでいる 時間は最終的に着いました 特別の音楽、愛の顕著な心拍を聞きなさい 私の力が圧倒するようにしなさい 私は自分自身を私が悲しい時はいつでも信じる 私達の微笑が世界中で広がるようにしなさい！ 今日をありがとう 生命の花は咲き始めている 心は一緒、世界は微笑している 私達の誓約を忘れていないと私に約束しなさい 今日をありがとう 私達の歌を聞いた人のため 私達はあなたの親切さを忘れていない 私達は永久に歌い続けたいと思う |-|English= A special thank you For the one who listened to our song We won't forget your kindness We want to keep on singing forever Magically musical, every day is a rainbow-coloured day I want to say "This is fun!" Eternally musical, our hearts have united Together we create the future It's magic when you are here beside me Close your eyes, and Live Start!! Thank you for today Everyone has gathered to listen to our song To know that we are the children of the future The fact makes everything wonderful colourful Happily musical, we’re jumping towards tomorrow The time has finally arrived Specially musical, listen to the resounding heartbeat of love Let my power overwhelm you I'll believe in myself whenever I’m sad Let our smiles spread throughout the world! Thank you for today The flower of life is beginning to bloom The heart is together, the world is smiling Promise me that you won’t forget our vow Thank you for today For the one who listened to our song We won't forget your kindness We want to keep on singing forever Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:HanasakiTsubomi997